


Anxious

by laikachi



Series: HQ!! Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/pseuds/laikachi
Summary: She finds him after practice, and takes his hand in her small one."Thank you, Tadashi."





	Anxious

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually re-posting these as separate works. For organizations sake!

Her breaths came in heavy sobs and she couldn't stop the tears from pricking her eyes. She knew it would pass, but the nauseous feeling bubbling up her throat was not helping her to calm down. Try as she might to stop them, the sounds that escape her are deafening in her ears. Her world is spinning and she has crouched down into a corner to hide from the pressure of it all.

"Yachi-san.. Are you in here?" The voice came in, quiet and nervous. She covered her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself. She didn't want to be seen like this.

"Yachi-san?" The voice drew nearer and she squeezed her eyes shut.  _Just go away!_

She doesn't hear the sound of the storage closet door closing, or the sound of his footsteps as he finds her, curled in a tight ball behind the school sports equipment. 

She jumps when a gentle hand is placed on her back, rubbing small soothing circles in between her shoulder blades.

He kneels down next to her, but keeps his distance. He knows she doesn't like to be crowded. He whispers soft words to her, reassures her.

"I'm here, with you. It's okay. You're safe."

He mirrors the words she uses on him when he can't calm down, and it helps. 

Her breaths start to slow, and she isn't crying anymore. She loosens up and takes deep breaths, and he continues to rub circles on her back.

When she finally recovers, he gets up and gives her a few minutes to right herself before she follows him back into the gym. They're third years now, and it wouldn't be good for their manager to be seen in this kind of state. 

She finds him after practice, and takes his hand in her small one. 

"Thank you, Tadashi."

**Author's Note:**

> These kids need to be protected


End file.
